


Colours pt.4

by StrangerDanger



Series: Colours [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Fluff, Hurt Merlin, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Magic Revealed, Merthur - Freeform, Protective Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerDanger/pseuds/StrangerDanger
Summary: You guys continue to astound me with your support for colours.





	Colours pt.4

Arthur awoke to the sun in his eyes. Where was his manservant, he should have been up an hour ago? Just then the door to his chambers pulled open, revealing his missing manservant. A manservant whose has an unfamiliar colour; orange. 

Merlin walked silently across the chambers unaware of the kings studying gaze on him. The raven haired warlock proceeded to set up the breakfast he had carried in with him before turning around to wake the monarch, which to his surprise was already awake snorting in laugh at the confusion on his warlocks face.

“Good morning, Merlin. Care to explain why you’re an hour late this morning?”

“I overslept” The warlock whispered, voice hoarse. Arthur had to strain his hearing to make it out.

Arthur jumped out of bed and slowly approached the warlock who had his back turned to his king trying to smother a cough. With the silence of a trained hunter Arthur snuck up behind the warlock, wrapping his arms round around the slim frame pulling it into his chest. 

Merlin startled at the contact uncontrollable coughs ripping their way out of his fragile throat. The only thing keeping him up being the strong arms around him. One of the hands on his chest rubbing soothing circles as the other bared his weight.

“You’re ill,” the king accused, “you should be in bed.”

“But, I-“

“No but’s, Merlin. To bed with you and that’s an order.”

With a sigh of relief the warlock took a step towards the door to make his way back to bed, glad that he didn’t have to run around the palace doing chores.

“Where are you going, Merlin?”

“Uh, to bed.” The warlock looked at Arthur in confusion.

“Idiot” Arthur huffed out as he grabbed the raven haired man by the elbow leading him to the large bed in the middle of his chambers. Pulling the covers up on one side he pushed the warlock in, before jumping in himself. Pulling the covers up over them, Arthur wrapped his arms around his warlock. Arthur holding onto the warlock as he slumbered, before succumbing into sleep himself. 

It was well into the afternoon when Arthur was roused from his slumber. As his eyes peeled open he was face to face with a still sleeping warlock. The king pulled the slumbering sorcerer in closer to his chest enjoying the warmth of the body pressed in close to his.

Arthur studied the features before him. A pale face, paler than normal. Dark eyelashes that just emphasised the dark shadows under closed eyelids. Soft lips releasing delicate breaths against the kings own golden skin. 

“Stop watching me sleep.” Was mumbled from the ‘sleeping form’. “It’s creepy”

“Hush.” The king ordered as he began stroking soft dark hair. The warlock cuddling in closer as he hummed in delight. 

“Rest, you have the next few days off until you’re well again. That means no leaving bed. No leaving my bed.” Arthur whispered into the same dark curls he was stroking his fingers through, receiving a shiver in response.

**Author's Note:**

> You guys continue to astound me with your support for colours.


End file.
